fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Splats on Freddy R
|publisher=Fantendo |series=''Five Nights at Freddy's'' |genre=Horror}} '''Five Splats on Freddy's R '''is a point-and-click reimagining of the first Five Splats on Freddy's game, it is made by chillbrah2, and was released for PC. The developers consider this the 3rd and final game of the series, too. Ultimate Custom Night For the update, visit Five Splats on Freddy R/Ultimate Custom Night Story The game takes place in a abandoned Pizza Parlor named Splatette and Friend's Pizza, you play as Agent 8, who got locked in due to a earthquake blocking the exits. The characters and Actors here were also locked up here too, but for a considerably longer time, too. Due to this, the actors and characters went insane, and as soon as they heard about Agent 8 being inside the parlor, they try to kill her for food. Captain Cuttlefish, Pearl, and Maria also hear about how Agent 8 got locked inside, and they try to help her any way they can. Gameplay In your room, there is a dark hallway in front of you, on your sides are vents in which enemies can enter and a tube on the ceiling. Flashlight Use the Spacebar to flash a light in the hallway and two vents, the light can also stop one of the enemies. But be warned, you only have a limited battery. Gas Press the Z button to bring a gassy mist inside your office and press Z again to get it away, it can stop some enemies, although you can't have it on all of the time, or you will pass out. Cameras Suprisingly, despite being abandoned for years, the cameras still work, use the X button to flip the cameras up, and press it again to flip it down. It can help you track down the enemies and can even stop or slow down some of them, although it has a battery that when empty, forces you to flip it down, and you have to wait 2o ingame secodns to use again. Radar A button on the cameras, using the radar will scan the establishment, if there is a green square on one of the rooms, that means Marie is there Cut-out Press the C key to flip up a Purple Guy Cardboard Cut-Out, only Insane Springbonnie will be fooled by this, you can only have a limited supply of cut-outs (5 of them), when Springbonnie takes one, that means one less cut-out, when all cut-outs are gone, there is no way to fend off Springbonnie Seals Pressing a button on the cameras will take you to the Tube vents, only the Squiddymesh crawls inside here. You have to use the seals to keep him from entering the office. Though you can only have one tube sealed at a time Audio Lure Like in FNaF 3, you have a Audio button that when pressed, plays child laughter, although it doesn't really effect the characters, Insane JJ will follow the noise. You have to wait 10 seconds before you can use the Audio Lure again if you use it Characters Good Bad Radio Calls Night 1 TBA Gallery purplecutout.png|The Purple Guy cut-out to send Insane Springbonnie away octjump.png|Octsanity's Jumpscare insanefredjump.png|Insane JJ in the room and Insane Fredbear's jumpscare (Note: The FNaC 2 office in the background is a placeholder) Sound Clips Splatette/Inken Jumpscare Noises Squid Sisters Jumpscare Noises Insane Fredbear/Springbonnie Jumpscare Noises The Squiddymesh Jumpscare Noise Octsanity Jumpscare Noise